Armestris en danger
by TeamMustang
Summary: Après deux ans d'absences, la paix règne enfin sur le pays qui est Armestris. Pourtant, rien n'est éternel, surtout si il s'agit de guerre. Et ça, la Team Mustang va le découvrir. ROYAI!


Résumé : 

Deux ans sont passé depuis le Jour Promis et la paix règne sur tout Amestris, le pays de l'alchimie gouverné par le Généralissime Grumman. Alors que le Général Mustang et ses hommes s'occupent d'aider à reconstruire Ishbal et à construire une ligne de chemin de fer pour Xing, ils apprennent qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare à attaquer leur pays. La Team Mustang est envoyée sur le front de la frontière de Briggs et de Drachma.

Chapitre un

Le temps était calme et personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une quelconque catastrophe se produirait dans les jours à venir et encore moins un tel évènement. Dans le bureau du Général de Brigades Roy Mustang, le calme régnait. Seul le bruit des stylos grattant le papier résonnait entre les quatre murs. Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et après autorisation, un soldat entra. C'était le militaire qui se chargeait de déposer chaque matin le courrier dans l'aile C du QG de Central. C'était aussi lui qui durant la Guerre d'Ishbal venait donner les renseignements aux différents quartiers ou districts.

_Bonjour, je vous apporte une lettre et un dossier reçu ce matin, dit-il en venant déposer une grande enveloppe brune et une plus petite sur le bureau du général.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et fit un salut militaire avant de sortir. Mustang prit la plus petite des deux lettres et l'ouvrit. Après l'avoir lu attentivement, il laissa échapper un juron avant de de poser le papier sur le bord de sa table de travaille. Pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la pochette brune une chaise racla le sol et le Colonel Hawkeye se leva et vint se placer à côté de son supérieur. Elle attrapa la feuille qu'il avait lu quelques secondes plus tôt et regarda l'écriture noir. Mustang releva la tête sur son bras droit et attendit qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Au bout d'un moment elle posa les yeux sur lui en soupirant.

_Monsieur…

_Oui, oui, je sais. Je devrais aller voir le Führer mais je n'en ai pas envi pour l'instant.

Mais sous le regard noir que sa subordonnée lui adressait il lui promit qu'il irait après avoir fini de lire le dossier qu'on venait de lui apporter. Restant derrière lui, elle en profita pour classer les dossiers qu'il avait remplis la veille et laisser en vrac sur son bureau. Après les avoir passé en revu, elle remarqua que son supérieur était toujours plongé dans la lecture du document que leur avait emmené le soldat une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Mustang tourna une nouvelle page et reprit sa lecture. Il savait que Hawkeye était juste derrière lui et malgré le fait que ce dossier était censé être confidentiel, il ne s'interrompit pas pour lui reprocher sa trop grande approche au livret brun. Il avait une totale confiance en elle et savait qu'elle n'essayerait pas de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour en savoir le contenu si secret. Elle était tout le contraire du reste de l'équipe, qui, aurait sans aucun doute, jetée un coup d'œil au rapport même si il le leur avait interdit. Le Général fini de lire la dernière page et tendit le dossier à la jeune femme avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau.

Il était assis sur une des trois banquettes vertes qui se trouvaient eu centre de la pièce spacieuse mais simple qu'était le bureau du Fürher. Entre les petits canapés sur une petite table, deux piles de dossiers étaient posés. Juste devant la grande baie vitrée par laquelle les rayons du soleil filtraient et éclairaient la pièce, un bureau en bois avait été placé là. Il était bien rangé, des livres étaient empilés sur le ôté, un pupitre de l'autre et un cadre photo posé sur le devant. Les murs blancs, repeints avant le choix du nouveau président du pays, quelques jours après celui du Jour Promis., étaient décorés par des étagères remplies de livres de différentes tailles et épaisseurs.

Mais Mustang n'eut pas plus le temps d'observer la pièce, que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur le Généralissime Grumman et il se dépêcha de se lever et de faire un salut militaire.

_Repos, Mustang !

Roy s'exécuta immédiatement. Puis le Président lui proposa de s'asseoir pendant qu'il prenait place en face de lui, sur la banquette verte.

Après qu'une secrétaire fut partit par la suite d'avoir apporter deux verres et une bouteille de vin, le dirigeant du pays demanda au plus jeune si il avait pris connaissance du dossier qu'il lui avait fait porter. Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sur-cils. Il l'avait lu attentivement le document qui parlait des rapports qu'entretenaient Amestris avec Creta et Drachma et cela le préoccupait. Dans le rapport, il était question que des tensions avaient été repérés aux frontières.

_Je pense que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy hocha une nouvelle fois pensivement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il le savait très bien même. Mais pourtant, avec _leurs_ disparitions et Grumman à la tête du pays, il pensait que cette tragédie n'aurait plus jamais lieu. Il se souvenait, pour son plus grand malheur, de tous les détails auxquels il avait assisté. Il s'en rappelait trop bien, même. Il en avait fait des cauchemars, passé des nuits blanches parce que ses vieux souvenirs ne le lâchaient plus et venaient le hanter à tous moments. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il releva la tête. Le vieux Grumman le regardait avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était, même si il n'en avait pas autant bavé que lui et pas de la même façon.

_Mais vous savez, j'espère bien éviter ça.

_Je sais…

_Je pense vous envoyer, vous et votre équipe à la frontière de Creta. Je voudrais que vous voyez de vos propres yeux ce qui se passe et que vous m'envoyez un rapport.

_Vous ne faites pas confiance au Général Hakuro ? demanda Mustang.

_Lui ?

Le vieil homme se releva en rajustant ses lunettes. Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question ? Oui qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à cet abruti d'Hakuro. Avec ce qui s'était passé pour le Jour Promis, où une grande partie des généraux de l'armée avaient été compromis il ne faisait plus confiance qu'à une infime partie des soldats. Par exemple, tout ceux qui c'étaient battus contre les homonculus. Tous les hauts gradés qui étaient du côté des monstres avaient été emprisonnés pendant un an avant d'être mutés à des postes loin de Central, pour leur montrer qu'on les tenait à l'œil et que s'ils n'avaient pas été emprisonnés plus longtemps c'était pour cause que le pays ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre autant de militaires en si peu de temps. Et si il avait tant insité pour que Mustang soit promus Général de Brigades à un tel âge, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était en lui qu'il avait le plus confiance désormais. Il l'avait prévenu de se qui se tramait au sein de l'armée et puis, Mustang était un très bon soldat et meneur d'homme. Il avait une équipe sur laquelle en pouvait compter. Il méritait ce nouveau rang.

_Comment faire confiance à un tel traitre, dit le Présidant en se touchant le bout de sa moustache.

Le militaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sa question lui paraissait bien bête, d'un coup. Puis quand le vieil homme lui proposa un verre de vin, il ne put refuser et avala son contenu d'une traite, espérant oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre par la même occasion. Grumman l'observa et lui demanda si un autre verre ne le dérangerait pas. Le général fut contraint de refuser. Il ne pouvait pas travailler ivre, tout de même et que dirait Hawkeye en le voyant entrer dans le bureau dans un tel état ? Surement s'énerverait-elle et elle aurait raison, comme d'habitude. Mais elle, comment le supporterait elle se qui se passera, une nouvelle fois. La première, ils étaient tous les deux biens jeunes. Elle avait à peine dix-neuf ans et lui en avait vingt et un, presque vingt-deux. Elle était trop frêle pour un tel endroit même si elle avait continué d'avancer.

_Bien, je vais peut être devoir retourner à mes dossiers, votre Excellence, s'excusa Roy

_J'allais vous le proposer, Général Mustang. Donc vous partirez demain matin. Je vous ferais paraître les billets de trains cet après-midi.

Sur le chemin de son bureau où toute son équipe l'attendait, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment leur expliquer cela. Chacun d'entre eux avait connu cette situation et personnes ne voulait la revivre une nouvelle fois. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il tomba net sur Havoc, cigarette aux lèvres et pile de dossiers dans les mains.

_Z'êtes bien blanc, Général.

_Mm..

Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise sous les regards interrogateurs de ses subordonnés. Comment leur annoncer ça ? Ce qui se préparait était, dans un sens pire que le Jour Promis. Enfin… Après tout, peut être pas, mais ces deux situations étaient bien trop différente, même si leur but était toujours le même : sauver et garder le pays.

_Monsieur ? Questionna Riza en le voyant regarder dans le vague.

Au son de sa voix, il releva la tête, avec un air sérieux qu'il ne prenait rarement, que lors des occasions graves. Il la regarda en plissant les yeux. Puis son regard se porta sur le reste de l'équipe puis revint sur la jeune femme, avant de se baisser sur son rapport.

Roy se retint de soupirer fortement, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et croisa les mains avant de poser son menton dessus.

_Nous avons une nouvelle mission !


End file.
